


How To Piss Off Your Domme

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Degradation, Domme!Lilith, F/F, Hair Pulling, Hints of Knife Play, Jealous!Lilith, Sub!Ruby, canonverse, d/s dynamics, mentioned Sam/Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Can Ruby persuade Lilith that sleeping with Sam is for the right reason?





	How To Piss Off Your Domme

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Lilith/Ruby Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card

Ruby's head flung back from the stunning slap that was just delivered to her face. Her cunt throbbed and she shivered as she tugged lightly on the chains holding her in place. 

Suddenly her hair was yanked and she gasped as she stared into the white eyes of her lover. She couldn't help but admire Lilith’s almost timeless beauty as she whimpered.

“Did you really think I wasn't going to punish you?” Lilith asked sweetly. Almost too sweetly and Ruby swallowed. 

“No, Mistress,” Ruby replied. 

“Gain Sam Winchester’s trust. Those were your orders. Make him fall.” Lilith leaned in and Ruby kept holding her gaze. “I didn't say to  _ fuck him _ , you horny slut.”

Ruby shuddered and wet her lips with her tongue. She knew better than to beg. Lilith wanted her to suffer, and if she begged too early, she’d get even more pissed. 

“Did you think I wouldn’t learn that you’re allowing him to toss you around a filthy motel room like you’re a rag doll?” Lilith hissed, tugging on Ruby’s hair more. “But you just can’t control yourself, can you, Ruby? You’re always thinking with your cunt than with your mind.” 

Lilith was  _ pissed, _ but Ruby knew what would soothe her Domme. “Permission to speak, Mistress?” she asked softly, demurely. Like she should address her Queen. 

“Granted,” Lilith said frostily. 

Ruby’s eyes glinted over in inky black as she stared up at her lover. “Sam Winchester craves intimacy, and he is addicted to demon blood,” she said quietly. “By providing him both things, he is under my control. And when he kills you to break the Final Seal, he won’t stray from me, and he will be ready to receive Lucifer  _ right then and there  _ in the convent where his Cage is.” She swallowed. “I know you’re angry, but he’ll never see my betrayal. Not when I’ve shown him exactly what he needs.”

Lilith hummed in thought, still tugging harshly on Ruby’s long, dark locks. Ruby didn’t mind. 

“Besides,” Ruby continued, her voice dropping into a purr, “While Sam is a very hot and considerate lover, I need  _ you, _ Mistress. Not him.” She almost batted her lashes at Lilith. “He doesn’t torture me like you do, Mistress. I need your torture.” 

Lilith laughed, bright and almost cruel as she released Ruby’s hair. Ruby allowed her head to fall forward. 

“You have a wicked mind, my little whore,” she purred and Ruby felt warmed by the praise, even as she squirmed with arousal. The chains clinked. 

“Thank you, Mistress,” Ruby whispered softly. 

“I’m still not pleased with the fact that you did that  _ without _ consulting me,” Lilith added, and Ruby winced. How she forgot about Lilith’s possessive streak that was wider than any highway to Hell was beyond her. “I mean, I understand,” she continued. “Sam Winchester  _ is  _ a fine specimen of a human. The perfect body to house Lucifer. I’m rather displeased I won’t see that, but I’m sure it’ll be  _ glorious. _ ” Lilith shivered. “And if I were in your position, I can see how you’d think with your pussy instead of the brain inside your head. That doesn’t mean that I’ll forgive the fact that you did this.”

“I’m sorry, Mistress,” Ruby whispered. 

“You’re really not, you whore,” Lilith said, lifting something off the table to their sides. Ruby whimpered as she saw the demon knife she had yet to give Sam Winchester as a sign of trust. Arousal coated her body and she offered herself up to her Mistress. 

“But you will be.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
